Swampfire (Earth-68)
This is the version of Swampfire that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. '''Swampfire '''is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Methanosian from the planet Methanos. Appearance Swampfire is a humanoid, plant-like alien that has an overall green and black colored body, mostly with a flame-patterned head and root-like feet, seemingly holding rocks. Also, his shoulders and head have red petals. Swampfire is taller than an average human and has a distinct rotten stench that worsens with heat. His voice is very stuffy and nasally because he has no nose. Swampfire wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In John Smith 10, he has his UAF appearance until Omniverse, where he gains his First Omniverse design. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Swampfire in UAF. Weaknesses Same as canon Swampfire. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) appearances Swampfire is unlocked by Kevin accidentally when his Osmosian powers kick in. By Kevin * Knight's Temple (first appearance) (accidental transformation) * The Flame Keepers' Circle (John Smith 10) * Trade Off (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Way Big) (goes Ultimate) Galactic Battle By John * Couples Retreat (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) (first appearance by John) * Ghost Town (John Smith 10) By Metal John * Trip to Naboo * Metal John (episode) By Ultimate John * On Ice Distant Worlds By Ultimate John * Hidden Leaf Village (first re-appearance) * Manipulation By (alternate dimension) * Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 By John * Round Four Part 2 (x2; second time goes Ultimate) Phantom Watch By John * Lost Magic (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Armodrillo) (goes Ultimate) * The Third Round Part 2 * The Sixth Round * The Final Battle Part 2 (John Smith 10) By Warmatrix Drone * Swamp and Forest * Into the Omnitrix * Darkness and Power (goes Ultimate) * Army of Friends (goes Ultimate) By Bioids * The Final Battle Part 1 (John Smith 10) * The Final Battle Part 2 (John Smith 10) Ancient Times By Neontrix Drone * Smith 10 and John 15, Part 2 (first re-appearance) (goes Ultimate) By John * Time (John Smith 10) * Herald of the Gods (goes Ultimate) * Prophecy (John Smith 10) Spacewalker * Vilgax's Power Kingdom Hearts * Beast's Castle * Radiant Garden Omniverse By Intellectuary * Evil Gathering (first re-appearance) (goes Ultimate) * Showdown Part 1 (John Smith 10) By Warmatrix Drone * Battle of the Omnitrces Part 1 (goes Ultimate) By Metal John * Charmed, I'm Sure (John Smith 10) By John * The Ultimate Prey Part 2 * Phantom King By Bioids * Final Siege Dimension 10 (Ben 10) Swampfire is used by Ben 10 in his home dimension. John Smith 10: Spacewalker By Ben * Vilgax's Power (first re-appearance) * Malware's Revenge Omniverse By Ben * Two of Everything (in Blossomed form) Dimension 13 (John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts) This is the version of Swampfire used by characters in the Kingdom Hearts Dimension. By Marluxia * Underworld Coliseum (first re-appearance) By Kairi * Birth at Twilight (unintentional transformation; intended alien was Gravattack) * Lost (John Smith 10) * Castle of Dreams By John Replica * Fading into Darkness Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Swampfire first appears as a summon used by Eunice, who is in league with The Shadows. He becomes a summon for Ian. Summoned by Eunice * Curse of Artemis * Temple of Artemis Summoned by Ian * Illusions * The Big Scare * Invading Shinra * The Mad Doctor * Ultimate Power (JSXFF) * On the Hunt (JSXFF) * Phantom's Wrath Part 2 Summoned by Dr. Animo * Monster (JSXFF) Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Swampfire is an alien in the Dueltrix. And while not directly used, it is used to create fusion aliens. He has his blossomed appearance from Ben 10: Omniverse. Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Swampfire is an alien form available to several characters in the series. By Ben * To Be a Hero: Omni Crew Crash Course * The Blind, the Deaf, and the Functional Mute By Albedo * The Imperfect (goes Ultimate) Swampfire ( 15) This is the version of Swampfire used by . It only appears in crossovers. Distant Worlds By * Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 Trivia * Swampfire is one of my least favorite aliens. Therefore, he doesn't appear in as many series. * There are no plans for him to gain his Second Omniverse appearance in John Smith 10. There are plans for it to appear in other series. See also * Swampmutt Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Fire Aliens Category:Plant Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Earth-68 Category:Omnimania